


The Wedding Day

by Cassiopeia_Silhouette



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Anime/Novel, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_Silhouette/pseuds/Cassiopeia_Silhouette
Summary: Witness the heartwarming wedding of Lady Violet Evergarden and Colonel Gilbert Bougainvillea.
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. The Ceremony of Love

The dawning sun is unexpectedly warm after the terrible rain a week ago. The birds are chirping happily in the sky. The trees and the flowers are dancing mellowy in the wind. It was truly a wonderful day for the people who are looking forward for this day. 

A special event is about to begin in the land of leidenschaftlic. Today is the wedding of the two important people who are celebrated as the heroes of the Great War. It was a special day for Gilbert and Violet.

Gilbert Bougainvillea, the powerful head of the bougainvillea family and an influential Colonel of the Leidenschaftlic army. His leadership, intelligence and battle skills are remarkably exceptional. Violet Evergarden, a former warrior maiden of leidenschaftlic that holds extraordinary beauty, intelligence and strength oriented abilities. She is currently the most popular and regarded as a legendary auto memories doll in the whole continent, she who was said to saves the hearts of many people.

The wedding will be held at the beautiful Cathedral in Leiden. It was a private and intimate event where families, friends and close companions who became part of their lives gathered together to celebrate the union of the two people.

The security are very tight due to the fact that there are a lot of important people in the said event. Among those who are invited are Queen Charlotte of Drossel and King Damian of Fluegel, the prestigious aristocrat, Lady Isabella Neville, the famous novelist, Oscar Webster, the well-known theatrical actress and singer, Irma Fliech, The chief director of Shahar observatory, Leon Stephanotis and many more.

Gilbert who was standing in front of the guests cannot keep his emotions in tact because of the overwhelming happiness that was budding inside of him. He cannot wait to meet his beloved bride and hold her tight in his arms. He cannot wait to call his Violet, “My Wife” and cherish her all throughout his life. 

He is wearing a luxurious white leather wedding suit with gold feathery design that is well suitable for the honorable individual. On his left chest is the golden medals that is regarded as a proof of his excellence and achievements in wartime. And on his right chest is the insignia of his high ranking prestige as a Colonel. His navy black hair is comb neatly while wearing a black eyepatch to hide his lacerated eye. Despite of all the scars that he had, it doesn’t hide the fact that he was an incredibly handsome man. His well-toned features and aura blends with the extravagant suit that he is wearing right now

The Bougainvillea and Evergarden families cannot help but glance to Gilbert who is currently smiling like an idiot. It was indeed hard to believe for those people who knew Gilbert as a stoic and strict man is now freely showing an emotion in front of all the people. They too, cannot help but smile because they can feel that Gilbert is genuinely happy right now. It was truly an unlikely sight to witness especially for the invited superiors and subordinates of the Leidenschaftlic navy and army. 

The musicians started to play a slow and ear catching melody and it was Irma who sang the song ‘Violet Snow’ that is originally composed by those people who loved her which are Gilbert, Hodgins, and Benedict with the help of an automemories doll, Cattleya Baudelair. The song was dedicated to the true nature and lifelong journey of Violet Evergarden in finding the true meaning of love. It was a lovely song and everyone can’t help but reminisce the past up to the present time and thought ‘Yes. They went through a lot. They deserve to be happy.’

The door opened loudly and everyone glanced to the half open door. Their eyes and mouth went wide because the one who was standing there is a breathtakingly gorgeous bride. Her name truly fits her identity for she is indeed a living Goddess of flowers. It was..

Violet Evergarden, a woman who possess an outstanding sophisticated beauty has become more elegant and graceful because of the perfect ornamented lace fitted wedding gown that she is currently wearing

It highlights the impressively sexy body structure of the bride. Above her perfectly plump breast is the emerald brooch which is in contrast with her shining gem like aquamarine eyes that holds deep mysteriousness within her image and character. Her silky golden wavy hair is beautifully untangled and both sides are neatly braided with violet flowers. Above her head is a golden flower crown that holds gem like irises flower crystals. Her figure right now is considerably rare to the extent because she is too perfect to be in this chaotic world. She was but a stunning angel who came down from heaven and the one who was captivated by her ethereal beauty is now his wife to be. It was Gilbert Bougainvillea himself. The people cannot help but feel envy towards the lucky man because his never ending love was reciprocated by a god-like being.

The one beside her is President Claudia Hodgins, a proud bestfriend and most of all, a proud parent. The two important people in his life is now getting married. The one who was tasked to accompany her in the altar was originally Patrick Evergarden but Violet made a heartwarming request and that is to make Hodgins to be the one to accompany her in their special day. Gilbert also feels the same way and was impressed with the kindhearted request of his beloved. That day the President was so touched to the point where he ends up bawling like a baby.

The most surprising of all is the crying figure of the groom. Dietfried, his older brother tap his little brother's shoulder in an affectionate comforting manner. Once again the emerald and deep aquamarine eyes were glued together as if they were hypnotized by one another. 

While clutching his racing heart that was shouting immutable love and devotion for the woman he loved.

While waiting for his bride, he silently uttered the words "I love you, Violet" to her. It reached her. His prayer of love reached her and it made her blush while crying with so much happiness. She responded softly "I love you most...Gilbert" with a genuine dazzling smile and with that, Gilbert blushed when he received the message of love and that is when violet cheerfully laughed in an elegant manner. 

The guests are convinced that the bride and the groom are completely absorbed with the presence of each other. Julia, Henrieta, and Diane were surprised with the reaction of their brother and because of that, they end up giggling gleefully. Colonel Laurus and Major Idris laughed at the amusing scene infront of them while the rest of the army and navy gawked at the oddly rare reaction of the mighty Colonel. He was but a soft hearted and affectionate man when it comes to the strong golden haired beauty.

Even with the transparent veil, he could still see her lovely weeping and smiling face. From that moment on, Gilbert realizes how fortunate he is to be loved by her in return and sincerely promises to God to love her endlessly and to make her happy for the rest of their lives.


	2. The Vow of Everlasting love

Violet is smiling charmingly while smelling the bouquet of violet flowers in her hands. The Army, Navy, and the royal guards who were tasked to watch over the entire Cathedral can’t help but glance over the giggling bride. It was truly hard to believe that the one standing there is the former cold hearted assassin doll of Laidenschaftlic.

“Are you happy, little violet?” She looked at the President and smiled cheerfully.

“Yes, I am very happy. It is also because I got to spend this wonderful day with everyone” 

Hodgins smiled happily at Violet and gently pat her smooth and fluffy hair and guide her hand in his arm as the door finally opened. The song that was currently playing made her eyes moist because it was the same song that Gilbert sang for her when he proposed marriage to Violet. Ah, yes. That day is too memorable for her.

As she walked together with the person who became her parent for a short while, Violet cannot help but shed tears because she still has doubts whether she deserves all of these wonderful things after she killed so many in the past. That undesirable feeling vanished when she glanced over her beloved man. Her hold over Hodgin’s arm became tighter because of what she is witnessing right now. They are looking at each other’s shimmering eyes while conveying their honest love in a whisper. 

She also starts to feels embarrassed because of the continuous stares that she keeps on getting from everyone. After all, it was Queen Charlotte who gave her the glamorous wedding gown as a token of gratitude and appreciation while the three Bougainvillea sisters are the ones who fixed her hair beautifully and told Violet that they adored her so much. The golden crown with real flower crystals were given by the Evergarden couple, her foster parents. Thousands of questions run through her mind but all of those questions are not left unanswered. It only concludes that…

‘Violet Evergarden is simply loved by the people around her’

She finally arrives in front of Gilbert and her heart began to beat so loudly that it became unbearable for her. Hodgins gave Violet’s hand to his best friend, Gilbert. He took it and kissed Violet’s prosthetic hand affectionately that made her face blushed even more. With that, the president started to cry because he cannot believe this day would actually come. His greatest wish for the both of them came true. He tried to suppress his tears and said,

“Gilbert, I trust you. Please take care of Violet” Ah. It was the same exact line when Gilbert entrusted his most precious loved one to Hodgins. It was a beautiful irony. 

"I promise you." 

Gilbert and Hodgins shared a brotherly hug. Right now, It was Hodgins who was entrusting Violet to Gilbert. Just like what a father will do in the special day of his beloved daughter. 

Gilbert once again took Violet’s hand and stops in front of Dietfried who was watching them a moment ago. Dietfried hugs both of them tightly which brought shock to the groom and bride. Nevertheless, the both of them reciprocated his hug but to their surprise, Dietfried was silently crying while burying his head on their shoulders.  
The guests cannot comprehend what's going on because they are too shock from being able to witness a rare sight every time. 

"Please be happy, Gilbert. Please be happy, Violet. Please live...a happy life." After Dietfried said those words, he finally let go of them while still shedding some tears.  
"We will, Brother."

"Thank you. Thank you very much, Lord Dietfried." While saying those words to him, he wipes the single tear in his eyes and smiled childishly. Dietfried laughed at pat their heads playfully. 

Gilbert shove away his brother's hands and hugged violet lovingly while she caress the face of her loved one. Dietfried was horified of what he is currently witnessing "Gil! Violet! Stop flirting in front of us! It's creeping me out! Get your ass over there and get married already!" Silence enveloped the whole Cathedral until..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The guests started to laugh loudly. Ah, the ever tsundere Bougainvillea is stating the obvious. After all, It was pretty amusing to watch something sooo awkward. Violet and Gilbert blushed furiously because of the tremendous embarassment. Because of their fondness for each other, they totally forgot their surroundings.  
Gilbert puts his hand on Violet's waist and gently escorted her to the Altar and the long awaited ceremony has begun. The priest conveys the words of spirituality wisdom, blessed their union and a lot more. Until...

"You may now say your vows." 

With that, the two began to tremble in nervousness. Conveying your feelings for one another is not a problem but having to say it in front of those people is not that easy. Gilbert took Violet hands with his and looks into her deep enchanting eyes.

"Violet, My beautiful flower. Do you know how much I love you? My heart only beats for you. My eyes chase after and search for you. I am always happy whenever you called out to me and all I can hear is your sweet pleasing voice. If someone would ask what I am fond about you, I wouldn’t be able to properly express it words. My lips always feel like they will blurt out “I love you” and my chest is pounding with immutable devotion whenever I see you. After acknowledging that I loved you, I ceased attempting to drag you into war because I wanted to protect you so badly. I love you, Violet. I should have told you that in numerous times before. The many gestures you would show, the way your blue eyes would widen whenever you discovered something new, I enjoyed watching you like that. Ever since you came to my side, I ‘ve found meaning for a living other than aiming for the top of pyramid. Violet, you have become my…everything. Everything. Unrelated to the Bougainvillea. Just…everything to the man named Gilbert. At first, I was afraid of you. Yet at the same time, I believed I wanted to protect you. Even though you had sinned without realizing. I still wished for you to live. Your wrongdoings were my wrongdoings. I loved that mutual sinning. Violet…It’s only you. I wanted to love you more, more, more and more. You are most important treasure. My love for you would not run out, no matter what you are or what form you take. I will always cherish you. From the bottom of my heart, I love you…Violet Evergarden." He said those words in a tear drenched face while trembling.

The words that he honestly conveyed made Violet cry harder. They’ve been through a lot ups and down. They met, break apart, and meet again and with that, they held onto each other so tight, not wanting to let go and cherished the new found love together. She caress Gilberts face gently and brush away the painful tears in his eye. She kissed his cheeks shyly and conveyed her vow to him.

"Major…Colonel…Gilbert-sama, no matter what I call you, you would always give me a bright smile. At first, I still dreaded the possibility that there might come a time where you’ll start hating me. Forgive me for not being able to understand your feelings before and I did not even realize that you are already suffering because of me. Gilbert…I love you more than you think. The more I love you, the more I wanted to pursue you. Is this really a ‘heart of person? It’s too fragile but I like it. I am deeply in love with you, Major. This loud throbbing in my chest, this ecstasy, the fact that I always end up being swayed by your every actions. I wanted to be by your side and asked you not to leave me anymore. I became able to somewhat feel through the people that I have met and write letters to. I tried my very best to understand the word “I love you” and my mind and heart always yearns for you and for your love. Once the “like” and the “love” fell and piled up like snow, and I became unable to melt them down, I had wanted you to know that I wished the same to be valid for you. I am…really happy that I am dearly loved by Gilbert Bougainvillea, A man who gave ‘everything’ to the beast who had ‘nothing’. I…who was once a weapon was cherished by someone like you. Major, I love you. For the rest of my life, I will not leave your side. I, too will protect you as long as I live, not as a tool but a woman who loves you dearly. I love you most, Gilbert Bougainvillea." She said those words while crying with so much happiness and sorrow.

After conveying her deepest love for the man who became her everything, Gilbert hug her so tight and soothe her crying figure. No, she wasn't the only one crying. Gilbert is already shedding unstoppable tears as soon as she started to speak. The guests are already emotional. Some of them are crying nonestop. Some are tearing up with a smile on their faces and some are trying to suppress their tears because of the touching scene. All of the people who are gathered here together have witnessed the life of those two lovers. They smiled joyfully because of how it turns out.

"Do you, Colonel Gilbert Bougainvillea, take Lady Violet Evergarden, as your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do." He answered in a determined tone while squeezing the hand of violet.

"Do you, Lady Violet Evergarden, take Colonel Gilbert Bougainvillea, as your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do." She answered with no hint of hesitation while smiling gleefuly at Gilbert.

They exchanged rings while conveying their promises to one another. Violet was enthralled to the shining golden rings. There was a beautiful tiny gem-like crystal that combines the color of their eyes. It was a lovely emerald and deep aquamarine ring. It was the proof of their everlasting love with each other.

"You may now kiss the bride." The face of the two is deep red like a tomato.

Gilbert was fascinated vividly with Violet's bewitching beauty, once he lifts up her veil up to her head. 

"Time, Stand still. You are beautiful." He murmured fondly. It was the same exact line that she heard from him when they reunited once agin at transcontinental train.

Gilbert kissed her hand like a noble gentleman. He kissed her forehead as a symbol of respect then he kissed both of her cheek with so much affection until his warm lips made it to Violet's sweet thin lips. It was just a light touch at first until it deepened. Violet responded to kissess with the same desire and passion. Gilbert lifts up her body and held onto her tightly while Violet hugs Gilberts neck. 

The guests who are deeply touched by the series of events gave a round of applause to the husband and wife. However, it didn't faze the two who are currently inside their own world. They are still kissing with so much intensity and that made a lot of people blushed with so much embarassment. They totally forgot that they are not alone right now. Some guests are already covering their faces. Some are cheering, some watched them with so much interest, and some cried gleefully like Claudia Hodgins.

"Hey Old man! Stop eating my little sister! She ain't a food ya'know! Damn it! Ya' Pervert!" 

The whole Cathedral was enveloped with a joyful laughter when the golden haired man named Benedict blue shouted those words with so much frustration. 

Violet and Gilbert finally broke away from their long kiss. When they opened their eyes. The first thing they saw is the disappearance of the thin thread of saliva that connects their swollen lips. They were too breathless and flushed that they weren't able to speak with one another. All they knew is that, they are too happy and too in love to care what's happening to their surroundings.

Gilbert and Violet hugs each other and conveyed the words of love once again. They finally faced the sea of audience who are smiling at them with wide smiles and a little bit of tears. They too, reciprocated that smile with a brighter one. 

Ah, Finally!  
Just like a happy ending from the stories of fairy tales.  
The Husband and Wife feels like they’re finally getting their happy ending. 

The beast who became a weapon  
The heartless weapon who changed into a person until...  
She changed into an awkward girl who was able to understand the feelings of people  
That awkward girl became a woman in love who is emotionally rich  
It was Gilbert who changes Violet into a person. No, more like, they changed each other in a good way...After all, they are destined to be together. They complete each other.  
It was also with the help of the people who she met along the way because they molded her to become a better person.

It all started with “I LOVE YOU.”  
That I Love You became her motivation that made her of what she is right now.  
Not a murder doll of the army, Not also as a robotic auto-memories doll but as a Human Being.

Let us look back in the past once again.


	3. (Special) Until The End of Time

After the wedding ceremony, A grand banquet was held at the main mansion of the Bougainvillea to celebrate the union of Gilbert and Violet Bougainvillea.

The whole place was covered in joyous laughter. Their friends and families gave them a short and meaningful messages, making the couple tearfully happy. The two shared a lovely and intimate dance in the center of the crowd. The sparkle in their eyes are evident and it was truly magical. Violet sang a song and played the piano as a sign of gratitude for everyone. People began complementing her talent and viewed her as a perfect masterpiece.

Everytime they interact with the guests, Gilbert cannot help but hug Violet tightly where he happily earned a blush. He simply wants to be alone with her right now.

After making sure that everyone is busy, Gilbert suddenly carried Violet like a princess and escaped the crowd like a mad man. Those who noticed the sudden disappearance of the two began laughing hardly.

"Gilbert, I did not know you're that eager to be alone with her. Ah how time flies." Hodgins hysterically laughed.

"Brother Gil is indeed a pervert fu fu I can't wait for a cute angel to be born already!" Henrietta squeeked in delight.

"I want the baby to look a lot like Vi!"

"I couldn't agree for more HAHAHA."

Gilbert stopped in front of a slightly big door. Violet who was clinging on his neck, reddened, as she recognized Gilbert's room. He locked the door once they're inside the room and slowly went to the bed where he gently put her there in a sitting position.

"Are you scared?"

"That's not it. The love that I continue to receive from you is too overwhelming, to the point I end up thinking that this is just a wonderful dream." She said in a teary face. Gilbert smiled at her cute reaction. His forehead touches hers while he fondly caress her back.

"Violet, this is not a dream. You are now my Mrs. Bougainvillea, my one and only wife." His heart pounded loudly when Violet suddenly kissed his lips and giggled softly at his reaction. He was too shock to respond. She too, caressed his cheeks and said,

"Yes. You are now my husband. And, it is my duty as a wife to give you a child. No, I simply want a child with you, Lord Gilbert. I...I wanted to love you more deeply. Will you accept my scar-ridden body?" She said in a sad voice. Gilbert was surprised and at that moment, a single tear escaped from his eye, making Violet alarmed.

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong." Gilbert shook his head, kisses her soft lips, and hugged her in a very affectionate manner.

'Forgive me. I caused all of that. Please punish this foolish husband of yours, for I can't help but love you more and more and more.' He thought while he stares into her deep ocean eyes.

"Violet, you are the only woman that I desire and no matter what form you take, I will simply accept all of you. You are far more beautiful than the existence of life itself. I love you, my wife." The words that he conveyed made her heart burst in so much happiness.

"I am glad." She sheepishly smiled while they kissed.

At that moment, the two desperately declares their love for each other as they danced in unbearably heat. As the two finally became one, the passion, desire, lust and overwhelming love that has been stored over the years is making them drowned in the wildly beautiful world of euphoria. With that wonderfully spectacle performance, Gilbert happily spilled his heated sperm deep inside the womb of his beloved wife, as they gladly wish for a child to be born, as a testimony for the love that they have for each other.

5 years later...

"Good morning, sweetie. Are you hungry?" Gilbert asked his 5 years old daughter whose name is Violace (Vyo-la-say). She sleepily nod at him and rest her cute head into his shoulder once again. Gilbert is currently carrying her with his arms while they wait for Violet who is in the middle of the labor.

He is excitingly nervous because this is Violet's second labor. He vividly remember the day when his wife gave birth to Violace. It was one of the happiest moment of his life, where he joyfully shed waterfall of tears while lovingly thanking her for giving him the most precious gift of all.

From that moment on, he sincerely promised to be a better father for his children, where he will grant them the cherishable love, unconditional support and freedom that they deserve. After all, He and his wife went into trouble just to change the Bougainvillea family. It was a success as they were able to create a friendly, caring, and lovable family.

"Just wait for a minute while we wait for everyone to come, okay? I already contacted them a while ago to bring us food to eat." He gently told her while caressing her fluffy golden hair. She adorably smiled at him and said,

"Okaaay. I love you, daddy." He gladly muttered his I love you's to his daughter while he hugged her. 'Such a sweet child.' He thought.

Their adorable moment was cut short when someone called out to them.

"Gilbert! Little Violace! Uncle brought you your favorite food!" It was Hodgins who brought A LOT of food and behind him are the Evergarden couple and his grown up siblings.

Violace's face brightened at the sight of them. I put her down and when they stopped in front of us, she elegantly greeted them with a charming smile, making everyone surprised and it seems like they too, were struck by her charm. After all, she looks a lot like Violet.

Violace Bougainvillea, the first born of the main household. Her features is like of a godly beauty from the mythology world and skin as as white and delicate as a porcelain doll. Violace got her dazzling golden hair from her mother while she got the piercingly beautiful emerald eyes from Gilbert. Her speech and intelligence is remarkably advanced. Her posture and manners as a prominent lady is extremely commendable as her grace is not of a child. After all, she is the daughter of Violet and Gilbert. It is possible to have a gifted child.

Julia kneeled in front of her and said, "Oh my...my niece grew up as a charmingly beautiful lady. Are you excited to meet your new sibling?"

"Yes. I am truly happy. I can't wait to hold my baby sibling." She cheerfully giggled in delight. They can't help but smile for her emotions are beautifully rich. As they still saw a child who possess pure innocence and childishness within its eyes.

Violace grew up being supported by her parents, the Bougainvillea's, the Evergarden's, and the CH Postal Company. They are glad that she grew up without having to suffer as an 'asset'.

Violace is indeed the hope and pride of the 'new' Bougainvillea family.

The door suddenly opened and it revealed a doctor. Gilbert frantically asked if they're both okay. The Doctor laughed at his amusing reaction and said,

"Congratulations, Mr. Bougainvillea. Your wife gave birth to a healthy twins." The sudden announcement brought shock to all of them. Violace's eyes sparkled and joyfully cheered, "Yaaay! I have twin siblings hihihi!" The pure excitement is evident to the child.

"Twins, you say?" Gilbert hoarsely whispered as he was about to cry.

"That's right. Twins. The first one is a boy while the second one is a girl. Congratulations once again. You may all go inside."

He cried once again, not caring for the people who will see him cry. He is currently happy right now, for the love that he have for wife blossomed once again. A tiny hand gripped his pants, he kneeled and smilingly stared at the same emerald orbs that he have. He was about to say something when Violace suddenly brushed away his tear and hugged his neck.

Everyone watched the heartwarming scene of father and child. One could say that Gilbert is truly a lucky man because in the end, he finally found his happiness.

"Daddy, If mommy saw you cry, she will definitely get sad. I will also get sad because I don't want you to feel sad. For now, let's meet the new members of our family."

Gilbert hugged her once again for he is happy to have a daughter like her. They went inside the room first. Everyone who just arrived told him, they'll go inside after a minute or so just to give them a little privacy.

When they went inside, the two saw Violet affectionately carrying the two beautiful new born babie. Violace ran into her mother and kissed her cheek. Gilbert went to his wife and kissed her forehead while silently thanking her once again.

"How have you been, mommy? Are you alright? Do you want anything from Violace?" She continuously asked her mother. Violet gleefully giggled at her first born and said.

"Don't worry, my dear child. Do you want to hold him or her?"

"Absolutely!" Violace delightfully carried her baby sister first before her baby brother. The two babies giggled.

"They got father's navy black hair while they're eyes is the same deep aquamarine eyes as you, mother." She voiced out in amazement while caressing their soft hands. She let out an adorable squeek when both of them held their sister's finger. The couple fondly laughed at the scene.  
Violet and Gilbert stared at each other's eyes and silently conveyed their love and promise.

'I will love you all until the end of time.'


End file.
